Dreams Can Come True
by Sketchdex
Summary: Time-progression one-shot. Minor character death. Short stories about past, present, and future.
1. Kai

**So… I was walking around yesterday in my local park… at first as I sat down on the bench, the park looked beautiful. Duh.**

**Then I looked up and imagined a giant warship in the sky.**

**Finally, I imagined the park a dry, barren place.**

**So I decided to try to act out the scene in Ninjago. This time I tried to use Kai more, because I felt that he would have the best reactions.**

**This will probably be very short, but I'll make it as long as possible.**

**Remember to give helpful feedback as a review if you like!**

_2014_

The ninja of fire smiled as he threw the baseball over to the ninja of lightning. It was a beautiful day in Ninjago Park, and the gang had decided to go down to have a day off for some fun.

He had to laugh as the ball smacked right into Jay's head, then slapped his mouth shut when he realized that it looked like Jay really felt a lot of pain.

Nothing could stop the ninja from having fun in the bright green grass. The field was adorned with the most perfect trees, blossoming with cherry blossoms.

It was just absolutely perfect. Minutes later, Kai and Cole were playing football, Jay and Nya were having a moment, Lloyd was gawking, and Zane was meditating.

* * *

_2018_

Kai looked up into the sky, running through the park, Jay following right behind.

In the dark sky, there was one of the Nindroid airships flying through the sky. The cherry blossom trees were all leafless, no life left in them.

The grass was dead, now simply brown, scorched with bomb fire. Bomb fragments splattered all over the field.

The enemy Nindroids were on the other side of the field, watching the ninja of fire and lightning intently, ready to attack on a moment's notice.

Weapons drawn, the two ninja charged at the enemy droids.

* * *

_2024_

Kai stared at the remains of Ninjago Park. Could it even be called that anymore?

Ninjago had been conquered by the Overlord… now instead of Cyrus' robot patrols, there were now Nindroid patrols that terrorized the streets and frequently did apartment raids for no reason at all.

Kai had seen a Nindroid shoot a civilian right in the streets, and left his wife to try and save him.

Ninjago City was no longer Ninjago City… it had been renamed by the Overlord to "City 17."

The city was frequently attacked by a bunch of rebels, but they were able to hold them off so far, and it seemed it was going to be that way forever.

Sensei had disappeared, probably turned into a Nindroid once again. Zane had been deactivated, his power source removed to help power the city.

Cole had left to join the rebels. He had tried to get the team to join, but the faith wasn't there.

Jay had been killed in the battle between the Nindroids, him, and Kai. The red ninja was lucky to get out alive himself.

The Nindroids took humans, and basically mass-produced them to become half android themselves, genetically modifying them and putting them intense alterations.

Their memories were wiped, and they were made to obey the Overlord, and the Overlord only.

Nya, unfortunately, had been captured by the Nindroids, and immediately imprisoned… and probably still there.

In the "park," there were no trees- just black, scorched, dead stumps. The grass was gone, there was only burning shrubs, mud, dirt, and rubble.

Debris was scattered everywhere from combat between the rebels and Nindroids' battles, and the park would never look beautiful again.

Flowers were nonexistent, the pond in the corner had been drained, there was now just a massive sinkhole filled with more debris.

Trying to ignore the numerous, random bodies around him, Kai trudged through the mud, and sat down on a dead stump.

He watched City 17. It was miles away, but after the making of New Ninjago City, it had grown gigantic, and could be seen from the moon.

The Overlord had begun to expand – they had discovered the technology of superportals – extremely powerful warp tunnels that could teleport beings to other planets.

Occasionally you could see the tiny dots of Nindroid warriors being teleported to other dimensions.

Ten minutes later, Kai saw a Nindroid patrol heading his way. From their white armor and Cyclops-like red eye, he could tell they were Elite soldiers.

Remembering his blade had been lost, he lay on the stump as the patrol marched through the park.

Using advanced sensor tech, they immediately detected a living being.

Their robotic hands swiveled to face Kai, and the triggers were pulled on their automatic plasma rifles.

In what seemed like slow-motion, the ninja of fire watched the bolts of plasma move towards him.

He closed his eyes and accepted his fate, eyeing the baseball in the corner of his eye. It was…

* * *

_2014_

Kai woke up with a start. "Hey, Kai! Time to go! We're gonna go have lunch at the Bounty!" he instantly recognized Jay's happy-go-lucky voice.

Sitting up on the bench, he gazed upon the beautiful park. Cherry blossoms blossoming, bright green grass, colorful flowers all around, the crystal clear pond, and children running around with their parents.

It had all been a dream.

As he walked over to the exit of the park, following his brother, he fiddled around with the hilt of his katana in its sheath.

After all, it might have been a dream, but remember.

_Dreams can come true._

* * *

**Yay, cheesy endings for all! That's okay. I enjoyed writing this. I hope you enjoyed reading this!**

**At first I wanted this to be more sad, so I wanted to just end it at Kai's "death."**

**But then I wanted it to be happy!**

**Next time it'll be sad. I promise.**

**I think I really liked kind of theming it to Half-Life! Tell me if you want more writing this this!**


	2. Jay

**Okay, so I actually wanted to make a second chapter on this story. It might be even shorter than the original, which is shorter than 1,000 words (which is pretty short in the first place).**

**I'll try my best, however.**

**This one is about an inanimate object… I'm sorry, people who were expecting Jay… but don't despair, Jay is still one of the main characters!**

**This is also my first time writing about an inanimate object, so this is basically an experiement.**

* * *

_2008_

Hello. I don't really have a name.

My best friend's name is Jay Walker. Kind of a funny name, don't you think? I would say that to him anyway. He is my best friend, after all. To tease him would be betrayal.

Of course, I can't even really talk. But even if I had the ability to speak, I still wouldn't say something mean.

I am a bag of fabric… linens, really. At least what humans call it.

The humans stuff fuzzy things called feathers inside me… there's a lot of them in me, but I don't mind. It gives me a kind of fuzzy feeling that feels good.

My soft, fabric skin is covered with another bag of cloth, that is even more soft than I am.

Jay puts his head on me when he is sad, sleepy, or just needs to go to bed.

I know that I am there to comfort his head. If only I could talk I could sing a song to him so he goes to sleep, or comfort him even more if he's sad.

When he's sad, it makes me sad… it makes me want to be able to say something… but I can't, because I'm a pillow. Or at least that's he calls me. Pillow.

* * *

_2009_

Jay gave me a big kiss tonight. He told me in his little voice that he loves me, because I make his head feel good at night. I've heard that his family is poor, so they live in a junkyard.

Their family barely has enough to buy food. Why must the world around me have a currency? The world would be so much better if there wasn't a currency.

Everyone would be willing to share, there would be no robberies, and everyone would prosper.

Anyway, when Jay kissed me, he told me my fuzz makes me comfortable to lie on… it's true, I guess. Without me he would be lying on a solid piece of wood. While I have to lie on the wood myself, I do it anyway, because he is my best friend.

…

Jay kissed me again tonight. I heard his parents teasing him about him kissing me. I don't see what's wrong with that. He loves me, and I know why.

I don't like them teasing Jay. I wish I could talk, so I could scold his parents for teasing my best friend.

But as I lie on the bed, forever and ever, I know Jay will still be there for me. I know that the relationship we have isn't a true romance relationship, it's just that he loves me for what I do for him.

I understand that, and I wish I could tell him I love him back.

But I can't. Because I'm a pillow.

* * *

_2011_

Jay hasn't kissed me in a long time. He still hugs me in his sleep, and I know he still loves me, but I don't feel as loved as I used to.

* * *

_2014_

I haven't seen Jay in a long time. It's like he just disappeared.

I remember that a long time ago, maybe two years ago, he came back to the junkyard one day, with his broken wings on his back.

I knew a lot about those wings, he had told me a lot about them unknowingly when he mumbled about it when he was working.

I knew exactly how to make it work, but I couldn't talk.

Anyway, he came back one day, and ran to his parents. He told them he had met a strange old man on the roof of a department store, who told him he was to become a "ninja."

I didn't know what a ninja was.

Then he left. He gave me one last kiss, and hug, before laying me down on the hard wood again.

I felt very lonely without him.

Nobody spoke to me for a long time. Jay's parents often looked at his room, containing me, but they didn't give a second thought about me.

…

Jay came back his weekend. He looks much older now. He was in this strange garb, with light armor on his feet and arms.

He walked into the room, and I watched him intently, hoping he'd run over, pick me up and hug me.

It didn't happen. He just looked at his old blueprints that he had drawn when he smaller, glanced at me once, and left.

I didn't feel very good then.

Jay left right after that, as if he just dropped by for ten minutes.

* * *

_2018_

It's been four years since I last saw my best friend.

A few days earlier, Jay's mother, Edna, came in his room, crying. At least I think she was doing what was called crying. She was holding a picture frame… I didn't see the picture until she sat down at Jay's desk.

It was a picture of Jay, all grown up, with another girl. The girl had short black hair, and was leaning her head against his shoulder.

Why was Edna crying? My mind raced to find a conclusion, but the only conclusion I could find made me want to cry myself.

My best friend was dead. But I couldn't even cry, because I'm just a pillow.

* * *

_2024_

I can feel my linen fabric and cloth tearing. Nobody has even touched me, I'm just aging.

I can tell I'm about to fall apart when…

* * *

_2008_

"Jay, wake up! C'mon, breakfast time!" I open my mind once more to realize that Jay, young again, has his head in lap, just like old times. Jay slowly gets up, and looks at me.

Before running to breakfast, he gives me a hug and kiss, because he loves me. Those nightmares were all just a dream.

I wish I could tell him I love him back, but I can't, because I'm a pillow.

* * *

**Aw. So sad. Until next time… should I do a Cole and Zane chapter?**


End file.
